<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yin and Yang by DawnHero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497885">Yin and Yang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHero/pseuds/DawnHero'>DawnHero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yin and Yang [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Magic, Spirit World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHero/pseuds/DawnHero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yin and Yang [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yin and Yang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago, before the world existed there lived two spirits Yin and Yang.</p>
<p>The spirit known as Yin was the spirit of darkness and death, where ever he went he brought along his shadows and corruption. The other spirits feared and respected him. Where as Yang was the spirit of light and life, where ever she went light and healing. The other spirits loved and adored her. Despite there differences Yin and Yang loved each other deeply.</p>
<p>One day Yang decided to create a world of her own, she used her magic to create the mortal world. Yang helped the humans of her world, she helped them grow crops, heal wounds and illnesses, she gave them the stars to use when lost, but the greatest gift she gave them were the miracle jewels. Yang gifted these jewels to the purest, strongest and smartest of humans, the bearers used them to protect the people of her world when she could not. The humans worshiped Yang, they loved and adored her for all the things she gave to them.</p>
<p>As time went on Yang began to spend more and more time in the mortal world, sometimes going any where between a few months to a few years out of the spirit realm. Yin did not like this, he hated that Yang was spending her time with beings as weak as humans. One day he went down to the mortal world to see what was so fascinating about the humans. Yang showed him all of what the human world had to offer, the music, the art, the culture, the life. Yang loved the humans because she loved the way they changed, back in the spirit world change almost never happened, but here it was everywhere, everywhere you looked it was happening. </p>
<p>Where Yang saw the humans as amazing, Yin saw them as thieves, Yin wanted all of Yang's love and attention to himself. He hated the humans for taking most of her time away from him, so he decided to take back what he believed was his.</p>
<p>One day Yang got word of disease that killed a number of villages, so she sent out the holders of the horse, fox and ladybug miraculous to investigate, but when they got to one of the villages they couldn't believe what they saw. There where corpses everywhere and it looked like they had all died at the same time, but it wasn't just the people, the plants and animals where all dead, even the soil was all dried up. It looked like something had drained the life out of every living thing.</p>
<p>But it didn't stop there, every village they went to was the same, there was no sign of life anywhere.</p>
<p>The small group stopped in a small village to rest when suddenly streams of light began to come out of every living thing that surrounded them and forming an enormous ball of light in the sky. As the ball grew bigger the people in the village began to collapse and die, before the holders could do anything the streams and ball of light vanished as quickly as it had come.</p>
<p>When the sun came up the next day the group took a look at around at the village and just like what they saw in the others, this village had been completely striped of life. When they mad it back to the miraculous temple they told Yang of what they saw that night, Yang became silent as they finished their reports. The spirit looked calm, but the holders knew she was anything but that, the blazing rage in her eyes, she dismissed.  </p>
<p>Yang knew who was doing this and to say that she felt betrayed was an understatement, never in her time of existing would she have thought that Yin would steal the light magic from her world and destroy the life she had created.</p>
<p>Yang returned to the spirit world and confronted Yin, she told him to cease from taking the light from the world and return what he had stolen. Yin only gave a small laugh and asked why he should return what was stolen from him. Yang the woman he loved belonged to him and so did her light, he would not share any of her with those pathetic humans.</p>
<p>Yang could not believe what she was hearing, the man she loved had grown mad, she did not belong to anyone. </p>
<p>Yang gave Yin his final warning, he would stop what he was doing or she would show him no mercy. Yin did not listen, he continued to steal the light from the mortal world, Yang mad good on her promise, she along with the miracle holders began to fight him off.</p>
<p>Yin knew that he could not fight them off on his own, so just as Yang had created the miracle jewels, Yin created the chaos jewels and gave life back to some of the humans he had killed, by filling them up with darkness.</p>
<p>The war between light and darkness began, years went by and nothing changed, both sides where equally as strong as the other. Sadly the ones that where suffering the most from the battle where the creatures of the mortal world that had their light removed from them.</p>
<p>Yang knew this couldn't go on for much longer, she refused to let her world suffer any more then it already had, she would give Yin what he wanted. The spirit created a spell that would banish him away. Yang kept the exists of her plan a secret from the holders, if they where to find out what was to happen then they would try to stop her.</p>
<p>The day of the final battle soon came, Yang combined the powers of the strongest miracle jewels along with the power of two of the chose Jewels that had come into her possession. When the spell was completed A portal to another world opened, a world where there were only shadows, the portal sucked Yin and his followers in. </p>
<p>The holders where over joyed to know that they had won, but the joy was cut short when Yang began to be sucked in as well. They pleaded with her not to leave to stay in their world and help rebuild it, but Yang told them that for the spell to truly for she would have to hold Yin off. The holders gave their master a sorrowful goodbye.</p>
<p>The shadow world became Yin's domain, there the shadows obaide him indefinitely, he built a castle for himself and trapped Yang in the coldest and darkest part of it. Now he would be the only person that would ever be able to enjoy her light. Decades went by and Yin still wasn't satisfied, he wanted all of Yang's light to himself, that included the light she had used to create the mortal world.</p>
<p>Millennia went by and the people of her world forgot all about Yang and as for Yin he waited for the right moment to escape, back into the mortal world. Then the night of the spiritual lunar eclipse, a small crack opened in his world and he escaped into the mortal world.What Yin didn't realize before it was too late was that Yang had broken free from her prison and followed him right as the crack closed. </p>
<p>The two spirits decided to hide from one another and entered to bodies of two infertile women. After they where both reborn as humans the two spirits' lost all the memories of their previous lives. Years went by and two grew up, completely ignorant of each others existence, but their ancient bond was to strong to have them be separated forever. </p>
<p>"Hi I'm Adrien", the blond boy extended his hand to the girl in front of him, she took it, "I'm Marinette".</p>
<p>The battle between light and dark will soon begin again, and this time Yin does not intend to lose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>